


Your Cage, Rebuilt

by Matloc



Series: Mermaid!AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi pov, Deconstruction Fic, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, POV Second Person, mermaid!au, prince!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue from the sea, rushing through your veins at your last breath.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Sweet, immaculate Seijuurou. It’s always the spotless idols that stain the easiest.</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <b>(Sometimes humans and mermaids don’t work out very well.)</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Cage, Rebuilt

**Author's Note:**

> why must everything i write have to be so dark will i ever know real happiness
> 
> please check endnotes for an explanation

Beyond crystal draperies, behind the tapestry, he is found hiding in a moonlit balcony. The way he looks up, like he’s calling to the stars, like he’s a swan about to take flight but keeps pausing at the final step. There is an “always” somewhere, as if this isn’t the first time, nor does it appear to be the last.

It might be in the shackles reeling him back off the rusted railing by his dainty feet. An invisible chain you trace with your mind’s eye, vision sweeping hawk-like over pockets bloated with the sleeping shadow of Tetsuya’s leash.

When you turn back to him, the fog lifts. The swan wings are snipped off and a new image forms in its place. One without romance, only the silent visage of a boy about to blend in with the stars. You realize then that wings are unnecessary.

He does not need wings to fall.

[✠]

Your heart was never a stone at first. If there is any imperfection in you, it might be in your beating hollows, where something melts hot like a sea of gold. Lucky your walls are without cracks, because you can tell how much it wants to shine through with the way it burns your chest when you look at Tetsuya.

You should really stop looking.

[✠]

Sometimes, you want to free him from his leash.

Other times, darker with the moon’s intent, you wish to tie it to your own wrist.

(Either way, have you ever fancied him more than a household pet?)

[✠]

Sweet, immaculate Seijuurou. It’s always the spotless idols that stain the easiest.

He likes to meet you from a distance, uniting only in the words you pass over that rusted railing. You look up at him from your throne, your land, he down at you from his cage. Not that you are much different in circumstance: a throne can lock you with its history of blood and glory, leaving you a prisoner with a crown. But you were born without worry, justice and kindness nestled in your infant breath.

Is it kindness, then, that keeps you quiet as he leans on the rust. Burgundy flakes float down endlessly to hail a scarlet winter, morrow wind and kindness chipping away at metal. Slowly, silently, so Tetsuya does not notice.

Is that what your people call kindness?

[✠]

Nobody warns the bird when they open its cage. It has instincts doing the work for it, wings spreading and shaping themselves back to the freedom they deserve, as the little prisoner glides away from its plastic perch.

Tetsuya is not that lucky. His cage snaps with a sharp groan, crumbling under his weight, and he crumbles with it as the floor slips from his feet. You watch from below; he must be expecting a freedom skimmed in blood and splattered organs, but he doesn’t scream. Always the resigned, accepting Tetsuya until the very end.

He does not scream, not even when you grab him and drown him in your land. Your deep, aquatic illusion of land.

[✠]

Freedom comes in many colors, Tetsuya learns.

Blue is not one of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. akashi is a mermaid prince.
> 
> 2\. kuroko you done goof’d, who told u to trust otherworldly creatures
> 
> 3\. akashi pls stop killing kuroko to show ur love
> 
> 4\. sorry this was garbage, like everything else i write, ever
> 
> 5\. yes this really was inspired somewhat by R&J but it’s upto you whether kuroko dies or remains eternally trapped in akashi’s waterworld sNORTS


End file.
